Inverted tooth chain assemblies are used in connection with sprockets for drive assemblies in automotive and various other applications. In the prior known inverted tooth chain assemblies, the chain is formed from a number of links, each including a pair of outer flanks that are configured to engage in driving connection with teeth on a sprocket, and a pair of inner flanks. During operation, the outer flanks engage with the sprocket teeth, and the contact of the teeth engaging the outer flanks creates noise. In these known sprocket and chain drive systems, contact between links and sprocket teeth typically occurs at a medial portion on both the sprocket tooth and the outer flank of the links. While some efforts are known to reduce noise by having contact between the sprocket teeth and the inner flanks of the link teeth, these arrangements have high stress concentrations at the contact points. It would be desirable to reduce the noise caused by meshing of the sprocket and chain assemblies, and provide a greater contact portion on links to improve stress distribution.